Story About Me
by Natsumi Phantomhive
Summary: Kisah tentang ku, yang mungkin menyedihkan. Mungkin kalian tidak akan membaca cerita ini. Penasaran? (Reader: Enggaaaa). DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**Title: Story About Me**

**Author: Natsumi Phantomhive (Ganti nama dari HanA D. Seijuro)**

**Length: Series**

**Genre: Angst, Romance, Friendship, Life  
**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: Hinata Hyuuga and others…**

**Disclaimer: Sampai kapanpun nih anime/manga karya+punyanya Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya author payah yg memakai nama castnya. Btw, the ideas from God ^^ Don't claim this fanfiction as yours, until dunno this fanfic purely made by me.**

_**WARNING!**__ TYPO, OOC, OOT, AU, Gaje, and etc…_

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Summary: Kisah tentang ku, yang mungkin menyedihkan. Mungkin kalian tidak akan membaca cerita ini. Penasaran? (reader: nggak!) yasud lah klo begindang! Kita kupas habis biar cepat di konsumsi(?). Okeeee…

* * *

!**PROLOG**!

-Happy Reading-

Jangan salahkan aku, bila aku menjadi pendiam seperti ini…

Jangan salahkan aku, bila aku memiliki setitik rasa ketidaksukaan pada spesies yang disebut 'laki-laki'….

Jangan salahkan aku, bila aku begitu menyebalkan dan kelihatan sombong…

Tapi, taukah kalian bahwa pepatah 'Don't judge by the cover' sangat berlaku?

Kalian tidak pernah tau, apa yang terjadi, apa yang telah ku alami selama ini…

Mungkin ku rasa….

Untuk membaca kisah ku pun kalian begitu malas. Ya, aku begitu pecundang dalam hal ini.

Aku hanya ingin mengisahkan tentang seorang gadis yang memiliki kejadian yang buruk yang pernah di alami dan menceritakan tentang seorang lelaki yang pernah singgah di hatinya.

Ku harap, kalian mau mendengarkan kisah ini…

Kisah ku yang mungkin menyedihkan. Atau mungkin sangat amat tidak menyedihkan.

-!_!_!_!_!_!-

Seperti biasa, di tiap pagi, gadis berambut hitam panjang lurus itu selalu berlari-lari di koridor sekolah dengan panik. Keringat telah bercucuran sedaritadi membasahi pelipisnya. Hembusan nafas kelelahan tak henti-hentinya beradu. Paru-parunya berpacu dengan detak jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat bila perasaan kalut dan panik. Pikirannya panik, kacau, dan gelisah. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah harapan agar tidak di tegur dengan keras atau bahkan di marahi terang-terangan.

Hingga sampailah ia di depan pintu kelas yang bertuliskan "1-2" di papan kecil, menggantung di bawah ventilasi pintu. Ia menghela nafas lega sejenak, membungkuk kelelahan setelah berlari di sepanjang koridor sambil mengelap keringat yang bercucuran pada pelipisnya. Tak henti-hentinya daritadi ia ngos-ngosan. Sangat letih. Itulah yang dapat di deskripsikan darinya saat ini.

Mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya. Menelan salivanya saat berusaha untuk meredam nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu kelas yang tertutup rapat itu. Pikirannya berkomat-kamit sedaritadi, berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk jika ia membuka pintu ini.

KREK!

Pintu telah terbuka dan ia takut-takut menyembulkan kepalanya untuk menatap meja guru. Tidak ada. Guru yang mengajar tidak ada.

Bernafas lega kembali, karena ada kemungkinan tidak ada hal yang buruk di pagi ini. Ia maju selangkah untuk masuk ke dalam kelas, lalu menutup pintu kelas. Ketika ia berbalik untuk berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok kiri depan. Semua siswa/I tampak memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ditambah lagi ekspresi mereka datar.

Gadis itu hanya bisa menunduk lemah karena tidak merasa nyaman dengan tatapan itu. Berjalan perlahan menuju bangkunya. Tak lupa menggantungkan tas pada gantungan yang memang tersedia pada meja, lalu merebahkan tubuh duduk di bangku.

Ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Karena, ia sudah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sekelompok gadis yang tampak sangat keren penampilannya memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan sinis. Lalu di belakang mereka tampak seorang lelaki sedang menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

**To Be Continue**….. or….. **END**?

* * *

Kyaaaa _ Asli ini kayaknya abal banget ._.v penasaran ngga? Ini saya bru publish d FFN genre kayak begini. Semoga bnyk yg review. Saya sangat mengharapkan loh! :D Arigatou!


End file.
